1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to coal mining, and more specifically to using directional drilling to bore horizontally through a coal deposit so methane can be drained off to safe levels and electronic imaging with ground penetrating radar to more accurately estimate the true coal reserve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Natural deposits of coal are sometimes permeated with methane gas, e.g., coalbed methane (CBM). Water seepage is another problem in coal mining, and it needs to be drained off to prevent flooding. In certain concentrations, the methane gas can be explosive and a general hazard to mining operations. So the methane is conventionally vented off until safe concentration levels are reached. Very often this means wasting the gas instead of collecting it and distributing it for sale.
Ventilating furnaces were once used to ventilate mines with chimney drafts. Electric power and fans were yet to be developed. The ventilating furnace was located at the bottom of the mine, and this, of course, posed an ignition hazard for high enough methane concentrations. Explosions caused by the ventilating furnaces were a frequent occurrence.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,649, issued Jan. 27, 1976, Pasini and Overby describe a method for removing methane from coalbeds prior to mining the coal. It comprises drilling at least one borehole from the surface into the coalbed. The borehole is started at a slant rather than directly vertically, and as it descends, a gradual curve is followed until a horizontal position is reached where the desired portion of the coalbed is intersected. Approaching the coalbed in this manner and fracturing the coalbed in the major natural fraction direction cause release of large amounts of the trapped methane gas.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,295, issued Nov. 10, 1981, to Amzi Gossard, describes a process for drilling spaced horizontal boreholes in coal and other mineral deposits. The boreholes are typically in excess of 1500 feet long, and patterned to maximize gas removal. Directional drilling guidance is provided by a continuous downhole survey tool connected to data display devices by an internal drill rod cable system. Directional drilling control is provided by a positive displacement motor positioned at the end of the drill string and operated by a flow of drilling fluid through the drill string from the drilling rig. The mineral strata surrounding the borehole is periodically hydrofractured to permit effective removal of the gas. The hydrofractionation is effected without removal of the drill string or survey instruments from the borehole. Upon completion of the borehole, the drill string is removed and gas which enters the borehole from the surrounding deposit is withdrawn.
David Summers, et al., describe in U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,492, a method and apparatus for drilling horizontal holes in geological structures from a vertical bore. The geological structures intended to be penetrated in this fashion are coal seams, as for in situ gasification or methane drainage, or in oil-bearing strata for increasing the flow rate from a pre-existing well. Other possible uses for this device might be for use in the leaching of uranium ore from underground deposits or for introducing horizontal channels for water and steam injections.
The present inventor, Larry G. Stolarzyck, has described methods and equipment for imaging coal formations in geologic structures in many United States Patents. Some of those Patents are listed in Table I, and are incorporated herein by reference.
Briefly, a coal mining method embodiment of the present invention begins by using directional drilling to bore several horizontal shafts through a coal deposit with its natural overburden still intact. Any methane gas permeating the coal deposit is pumped out and preferably sold as natural gas to commercial and residential customers, or used locally in support of mining operations. The methane gas evacuation continues until the concentrations are reduced to safe levels for mining. But before mining begins, ground penetrating radar equipment is lowered into the boreholes for electronic imaging studies of the coal deposit. One borehole is used for a transmitter and another for a receiver. Many measurements are made at a variety of frequencies and equipment positions within the boreholes. Such studies estimate the electrical conductivity of the surrounding material, and thereby give clues where and how much coal is actually deposited. More accurate assessments of the coal reserve can then be developed from this information, and the results can be used with much higher confidence than the traditional reserve estimates obtained with conventional methods. The better numbers are preferably used to dictate business planning.
An advantage of the present invention is that a coalbed is first harvested for its methane through a system of boreholes, then the boreholes give access to ground penetrating radar and imaging equipment.
Another advantage of the present invention is that by the time coal mining operations begin, the methane concentrations have been reduced to safe levels and maps of where the coal is deposited have been plotted.
An advantage of the present invention is that a lower cost and higher quality coal mining business can be provided.
Another advantage of the present invention is that paleochannels in the roof of the seam inject water into the coal bed. The horizontal borehole is lined with PVC pipe but not perforated under the channel.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after having read the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment which is illustrated in the various drawing figures.